Nightmare For An Addams
by Veritas Sanguinus
Summary: Gomez has a problem, and it's not one he wants to share. Even with Morticia. An odd little gem that kept nagging at me. It's not done, and I may add more. Reviews are very much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was a little gem that decided to crop up out of nowhere and I thought 'oh what the hell'. The italicized portion is Gomez dreaming.

* * *

_"Mon amour, wait!" Morticia raised her hands, palm up and pressed against her husband's strong chest._

_His eyes glinted gold, his restraint evident over the mindless beast he had become. "Gomèz, darling, please."_

_A growl rumbled low in his chest, his hand coming up to cup the back of her neck. "Cara mia." He husked, backing her into the wall and pinning her there with his body._

_"Stay here with me, mon coeur sauvage." She whispered, nipping at his lips._

_"Eres divina...anjelita mia..." He moaned, kissing her deeply, his hands dropping to her lower back and pulling her flush against him. She sighed and arched into him, wrapping her arms around his neck, grazing his scalp with her nails. She broke the kiss, tilting her head back as he kissed and nuzzled his way down her neck._

_"Darling, the bedroom." She whispered breathlessly, deft fingers undoing the buttons on his vest and reaching for his shirt. He swept her up into his arms effortlessly and carried her off to their bedroom. She had his tie and shirt undone and halfway off before they hit the bedroom door._

_He set her on the floor, stripping off the undone shirt and tie before slipping the zipper of her dress down her back. He peeled the material off of her, growling wantonly at the sight of her pale form wrapped in a black corset and lace panties._

_"Dioses, mi amor. Eres tan encantador. Tan hermosa."_

_It was common knowledge that when Morticia spoke French her husband would lose all semblance of control, but no one caught on to the fact that she was equally affected by him. His accented Castilian poured over her like hot tar, causing her to shiver and turn her head, nibbling at his earlobe._

_He growled, tearing the back of her corset open, desperate to feel her marble skin against his overheated flesh._

_She pressed against him, digging her fingernails into his chest and shoulders as they kissed passionately. She broke the kiss, sauntering to the bed, tossing a sultry smirk her lover's way as she crawled onto the mattress._

_He watched her like a predator, mesmerized by her curves, watching her lounge back in their bed, bare save for the tiny black panties. He growled and chased her up the mattress, pinning her beneath him and kissing her hungrily._

_Her nails dragged down his back, her legs wrapping around his waist, heels digging into his lower back. He gasped and arched painfully in her arms, pulling free of her embrace._

_She sat up, reaching for him in concern, speaking his name shakily as he backed off the bed, dropping to the floor, an agonizing snarl building in his throat._

_Black fur started sprouting along his back and shoulders, the sounds of bones breaking and realigning echoed in the tense air of their bedroom. What seemed like hours, but truthfully was only a handful of moments later, a set of glinting copper eyes looked up at her, a gaping maw of razor sharp teeth gleaming in the candlelight._

_"Gomez..." Morticia whispered, her breath drawing short as the beast, the werewolf that was once her husband snarled and leapt, teeth bared._

The Castilian waited for his heart to stop racing, glancing down at his slumbering wife, wondering if she could hear his heart pounding. Her perfect alabaster skin was unmarred, the only slash of red being the crimson lips which had ensnared his very soul from the moment they met that night in the graveyard. She was safe from his beast, but he wondered...and worried, how long he could keep it that way.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A thousand apologies, life has decided to intervene a little and my little muse well has dried up. I know how to bribe her to come back, so not to worry, I'll hopefully be able to post more sometime between Christmas and New Years. On that note, the merriest of Christmases to all.**_

* * *

He rolled onto his side, pulling her against his chest and nuzzling her shoulder. "Good morning, _cara mia_." He husked.

She smiled and looked up at him. "I must say, it's a pleasant surprise to find you still in bed. How did you sleep? " She asked, worry striking a chord in her at the brief flash of panic in her husband's eyes. "Gomez? " She asked.

"I slept horribly as usual." He murmured quietly, nuzzling her neck affectionately. "And how did you sleep, _anjelita mia_?" He asked, kissing her shoulder.

"Positively awful, _mon amour_." She purred wickedly, her crimson lips thinning into a devilish smile.

"Oh Tish..." Gomez moaned, kissing her deeply. She smirked and arched into him, running her fingers through his hair. He sighed against her lips, pulling away.

She pouted. "Tease."

He chuckled. "Which of us is the tease here..."

She smirked, raising a brow. "If I seem to recall correctly, you enjoy my teasing."

He growled into her neck, kissing the underside of her jaw. "I do...torture me some more."

Gomez sat at the chess board in the conservatory, eyeing Thing's move with interest.

Morticia glanced over at him from her place next to Cleopatra, noting the hunched posture and slight scowl on her husband's face. She refrained from saying anything, knowing he would only placate her.

"You've got to pay better attention, old man." He said with a chuckle, moving his knight and overtaking Thing's bishop. The hand snapped his fingers and dropped to the table before perking up and twitching, pointing toward the door. Gomez took the bait, glancing over, and turned back in time to see his old friend moving a piece.

"You rotten cheat! See if I play you again, scoundrel." Gomez scowled. Thing tipped his king in a huff, leaping from the table and scurrying off.

"My, he's gotten bold lately, hasn't he." Morticia stated, stepping behind her husband's chair.

"Fancy a turn, _cara mia_?" Gomez asked, taking his enchantress' hand, placing a kiss to her knuckles.

**Bang**

Morticia sighed, looking down at him. "I hope the children clean up after themselves. The attic was so nicely cluttered. Their explosions seem to even things out, it makes it so uncomfortable up there."

He smirked. "We can always go make a mess ourselves, _querida_."

She hummed thoughtfully, leaning down and kissing him. "We could, however, I need to go check on the children. Pugsley's having a difficult time now that he's not the only boy in the house."

"He'll muster through it. He's an Addams, we always find our way." He said, watching his beloved leave the room._ 'Mine.'_ He shook his head, ignoring the trickle of uncertainty that went through his mind and looked back at the chess board in annoyance.


End file.
